


Healing Song

by ASOBlueRose



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-6116 | Kix is a Good Bro, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Wolffe/Echo, Fluff and Smut, Good Medic CT-6116 | Kix, Hypnosis, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Medical mood lighting, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASOBlueRose/pseuds/ASOBlueRose
Summary: Echo comes to Kix hoping to get a cure for his insomnia. Sadly, the medic can't give him anything that wouldn't put him into a coma or make him violently ill. So, Echo agrees to try an alternative treatment.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Healing Song

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this at like 3am and finished it, then decided to post it just because. Huge thank you to everyone who helped me on discord to write this, you guys are awesome.

As the CMO of the 501st, Kix regularly saw his brothers both in and out of battle for medical checkups and other issues. Some of them hid their ailments better than most, and he would always drag them down to be examined, their stubbornness be damned. He only wanted to make sure they were all taken care of, ensuring their performance in the battlefield was always at its optimum. More importantly, as he had learned over his many deployments, he just hated seeing others in pain. Be it physical, mental, or some combination of the two. They would try to hide it, but in the end, Kix would always take care of them. 

Just as he was marking the last few rounds off on his datapad, he received an alert stating that Echo was currently in one of the few examination rooms of the medical bay. 

A frown furrowed Kix’s brows in concern. Hadn’t he not taken care of his younger brother when he had first come in with a gash on his leg?

Making a beeline towards the examination room, he weaved through the medical beds and around the various droids doing their best to tend to the wounded laying upon them. Checking the time at the corner of the datapad had Kix even more concerned. Echo was on third rotation, meaning he should have been asleep by now. If he had come here on his off-time, then Kix knew it must have been serious. 

Picking up his pace, entering the room perhaps with a little more gusto than necessary. The door slid shut behind him, before Kix placed his palm on the lock to give them some privacy. 

“Echo,” The medic greeted the ARC sitting on the exam table. His legs were dangling off slightly, his fingers wrapped around the edge of the padding. Kix noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the lines curling around them, and opened up a new file alongside Echo’s medical records on his datapad. 

Running a hand down his weary face, Echo groaned “I can’t sleep Kix,” he complained “I tried, I really have been trying, but it just… won’t come, it's like, I feel restless in my own skin,” he swallowed “I can’t stay still, if I stay still, I’m vulnerable,” 

The steady tap, tap, tapping noise of Kix’s fingers on the pad began to fill the room “Any stomach pains?” 

“None.”

“Any nausea when eating or drinking?” 

“No, no nausea when I eat or drink.” 

“Good, what about your breathing? Any difficulty breathing? Have you been told that you snore?” 

“Not that I’m aware of,” Echo grumbled, and Kix smiled a little bit in amusement. Whenever Echo was in deep thought, his pupils would always grow larger as his brows came down, his lips pouting a little. Kix didn’t say anything about it, merely continuing with his questions. 

“What about your medication for your injuries? Have you been taking those?” 

“Yes, I have, once in the morning once in the evening,” Echo repeated back to the medic his own instructions “Would you be able to give me something to just help me sleep? Please Kix, I haven’t been able to get a good night in so long and my head is pounding.”

Browsing Echo’s medical history, Kix’s initial concern turned more sour. Any sleep aid he would have prescribed the ARC would directly interfere with the pain medication. What Echo needed was a good night’s rest, not to be placed into a coma!

A hissing noise had Kix look up from his datapad, and immediately his heartstrings were tugged seeing Echo rub his temples and eyes. He couldn’t just send him away without at least trying to do something. Although he would normally not recommend it at all, there were times different practices had to be taken into account, and alternative paths explored for healing. Granted Kix didn’t believe in the old wives tales, or the space Karens on the holonet’s fixes of slurping down or rubbing oils onto the skin expecting a miracle cure. However, that didn’t mean other methods couldn’t be explored. Especially if it meant Echo getting the rest he sorely needed. 

“I can’t give you anything as a sleep aid, not without it causing problems with your painkillers, but, if you’re willing, we could try a treatment that’s a little more… immediate, and involved,” Kix set his datapad down and moved the chair in the corner of the room over to the end of the bed. 

“There won’t be any needles, will there?” Echo asked, eyes wide and fearful. 

Kix smiled and shook his head “No needles, I promise.” 

Reluctantly, Echo pressed the medic “What would it entail?” 

Taking a deep breath, Kix looked Echo straight in the eyes. He needed an honest answer if he was ever going to hope of having him agree. He answered simply with one word. One word that had Echo looking at his feet in deep contemplation for a long silent pause. 

“Hypnosis.” 

Kix swallowed and continued, tearing his eyes away from Echo to elaborate further. 

“I’d get a bed in here while you took off your armor, if you don’t want to undress completely that’s fine, I just need you to be comfortable laying down on your back,” Echo’s eyes slowly returned to him, his gaze dragging up his boots and leg armor to his own again “You would be listening to my verbal cues to draw you into a trance-like state through the power of suggestion, once you’re in a more suggestible state, I’d add more in order to put you to sleep, maybe even put in a few more for continued results if you wished,” he knew it was a little much to take in. Perhaps he should have just given him a very low sleep aid to make him drowsy, but when Kix took into account the painkillers, it was still risky. The medical beds weren’t much comfier than the bunks, but Echo could remain undisturbed here, and under his watchful eye too if he woke up. That would also leave room for observation of if the ARC suffered from nightmares too. 

“How… long would it take?” Echo asked. 

“As long as it takes,” and that was the best answer Kix could give “I’ve finished my rounds, I’m just on-call now, and we’re in hyperspace, I don’t think anyone will be calling on me for a while.” 

Echo chewed his lip and held onto his elbows, contemplating nervously, before his hand found his face again. The ARC groaned loudly, the frustration evident in his pitch. 

“I just… I just want to sleep, do whatever it takes, just make me sleep Kix,” Echo finally conceded. 

Nodding curtly, Kix found his datapad and did some tapping “I’ll go and find a medical bed, meanwhile, I need you to get undressed, as much as you’re comfortable with, whatever level of clothing you normally sleep in would be good, I’ll leave you be for a moment, you can put your armor in the corner over there.” 

Echo smirked “Yes  _ sir,”  _ he teased “You sound like Rex.” 

“Well, when it comes to all things medicinal, I outrank him, so hop to it soldier,” Kix left him just as he started to take off his gloves. 

It didn’t take long for Kix to find an empty bed and have two of the medical droids wheel it into the examination room. All the doors in the medical bay were made to have at least one bed and some space either side for the accompanying crew attending the wounded or sick. It was still a tight fit through the door and in the room, but Kix figured he could just sit on the examination table if need be. It wouldn’t have been the weirdest angle he’d had to examine somebody from, at least he was only in danger of falling off the table instead of being shot. 

Echo had undressed down to his shorts beneath his blacks, his armor and gear all neatly piled up in the corner. When Kix locked the door again, the ARC was already on the bed, settling in to get comfortable. Going over to the controls of the bed, Kix lowered it so that the bed was completely flat, before going to turn the lights down. 

“You have mood lighting in here?” Echo questioned, raising an eyebrow at the lowered light setting. 

Kix just rolled his eyes “It's for the X-rays, but it has its uses.”

Coming back around to stand next to the bed, Kix took a deep breath. Hopefully, this would work, otherwise, he would have to send him away. 

“Alright, I want you to start by looking up at the ceiling and closing your eyes,” Kix instructed, and Echo obeyed. He shifted a little bit so his head was more on the pillow of the bed before settling down. 

Normally Kix would have told him to focus on his breathing, take deep breaths, perhaps have him follow his own. However, for Echo, he wanted to take a different approach. One that might have felt a little more natural for him to follow. 

“I want you to repeat my words out loud, Echo, as loud and as clearly as you can,” Given how the ARC already had a tendency for repetition, he hoped this way of inducing a trance would work more effectively “And as you say them, I’ll guide your mind into a blank state, from there, I’ll put you to sleep,” Kix’s tone became softer, more mellow, wanting Echo to listen “Your mind will be as empty as the deepest space, perhaps even emptier, but to do that, you’ll have to participate by repeating everything I say, is that understood?” 

Echo swallowed audibly “I understand.” 

“Good,” Kix smiled “Then let’s begin; I will repeat these words.”

“I will repeat these words,” Kix watched Echo carefully for any reaction or ticks as he continued.

“I will repeat everything you say.” 

Echo exhaled deeply “I will repeat everything you say.”

“I am listening and repeating.” 

“I am listening,” Echo’s breathing seemed to become more even and measured with each word that left his lips “And repeating.”

The medic could see the ARC’s shoulders already starting to untense from where they had been taut with pressure “I am repeating without thinking.” 

“I am repeating without thinking.” 

Echo’s face seemed to relax too, his brow unfurling from the deep set frown that had been a staple to his visage ever since he’d walked into the room.

“As I repeat-” Kix’s eyes shot across the room when a notification made his datapad light up, the great sudden beam taking him by surprise “-it becomes easier,” the datapad went dark again and Kix checked on Echo. 

The medic sighed in relief when Echo spoke “As I repeat, it becomes easier,” in the same monotone drawl as before. 

“As I listen, I repeat.” 

“As I listen, I repeat.” 

Echo sighed deeply, Kix saw his fingers twitching before the ARC settled them over his abdominals, intertwining his fingers. 

“Everytime I repeat… it becomes easier.” 

“Everytime I repeat it becomes easier.” 

“I listen, and I repeat.” 

Kix watched Echo’s hands return to his side, hearing the sharp intake of breath as his own fingertips brushed his skin. Was Echo sensitive there? Perhaps he was a little touch starved in the same way they all were sometimes. 

“I listen and I repeat.” 

Slowly walking around the bed, Kix drank in Echo’s relaxed form still repeating for him, fingers skimming the cold rail as he moved. 

“I’m going deeper as I listen.” 

“I’m going deeper as I listen.” 

He had no idea how deep under Echo must have been now. The not-so little Domino’s breathing was calm, even, his voice even more so, and Kix couldn’t help but smile. Echo just looked so relaxed, he probably could have left the room and he would have fallen asleep on his own. He wouldn’t leave a job half finished though, and given how well Echo had taken to the hypnosis, Kix couldn’t help but add in a few suggestions to make his sleep even sweeter. 

“It feels nice to repeat and listen.” 

“It feels nice… to repeat, and listen,” For a moment, Echo’s breathing hitched, and Kix stopped moving once he saw that. 

“My body focuses on repeating.” 

“My body… focuses... on repeating.” 

Echo made a soft noise that had Kix raise an eyebrow, then both as he realized what was starting to happen. Well, he hadn’t meant it to feel nice in that way, but- 

“My thoughts focus on listening.” 

“My thoughts focus on listening.” 

Kix caught Echo wetting his lips with his tongue before letting out a quiet, breathless sigh. 

“My mind relaxes more.” 

“My mind relaxes more.” 

Now the medic couldn’t resist a smirk at what he had Echo say next. 

“My body relaxes more.” 

“My… my body relaxes more.” 

He could tell in Echo’s subconscious mind his body had somehow made the connection between ‘nice’ and ‘physical pleasure’ from the way his whole demeanor was changing. Each repetition was less concise and more slurred, sometimes whining before he began. He still hadn’t opened his eyes, and he was hanging off of his every word. 

“I can repeat without thinking.” 

“I can repeat without thinking.” 

If it meant Echo would get a good night’s rest, Kix was willing to think all night for him. 

“It feels nice to be blank.” 

“It feels nice to be blank.” 

Kix could see that so-called ‘nice feeling’ was blossoming into something more physical now. Poor Echo was fidgeting with his fingers, kneading the bed lightly with his hands. 

“Good,” the medic smiled “You can stop repeating now, Echo, you’ve been so good, how do you feel?” he wanted to check in with him before he deepened the trance again and put him to sleep for the rest of the night. At least, that was the plan until Echo confirmed his suspicions from before. 

“I feel… I feel nice, so nice,” Echo gasped “Kix, please-” he cut himself off with a frustrated little whine. 

The medic couldn’t exactly say he was completely unaffected either. Echo was blushing and it was spreading down his chest, his lips softly parted as his breathing came in faster. His eyes remained closed still, obeying even when he didn’t have to anymore. A quick glance down and Kix could see not only the outline of Echo’s cock thick and full beneath his compression shorts, but the small wet patch starting that started to form there too. Kix couldn’t leave him like this, it would just be too cruel. 

“Please… don’t go…” Echo begged, and his whole body jumped like a live wire when Kix ran his hand through his hair soothingly.

“I’m not going anywhere, what I am going to do, is give you a choice,” Kix informed him “I can take you down again, into a deep sleep that you’ll wake up from nice and refreshed, or-” his hands slid down Echo’s necks, brushing over the ARC’s jumping pulse to his shoulders as he leaned in to whisper “...or I can take you down even more, immerse you in that wonderful place where your mind is just on the fringe of now, let you experience being a mindless fucktoy that your body so desperately craves to be, I can guide you as you explore being just that- a mindless fucktoy, then, I’ll put you into a deep sleep you’ll wake up feeling so refreshed from, you’ll stroll out of here tomorrow with a wonderful smile on your face with how good you’ll feel,” 

Backing away, Kix took his hands off of Echo. 

“Which is it, soldier? What do you want?” 

Echo opened his eyes a little, and though he could only see through the thin slits, Kix could see Echo’s pupils were completely blown wide. 

When he made his choice, Kix felt his own cheeks warm to the same head Echo was radiating “I want to be a mindless fucktoy, Kix, please… it's so hot-” his whine was cut off when Kix shushed him. To soothe him, he ran his hand through his hair again. 

“It’s okay, Echo, it’s okay,” Kix comforted him “Just close your eyes again, and take a deep breath for me,” 

The other soldier obeyed, while the medic continued to pet and fluff his hair.

“Its okay to feel like this, it’s good to feel like this, there’s no need to be ashamed,” Kix told him, watching as Echo began to relax his body once more “To be a mindless fucktoy is a calling, its something deep inside of you that cries out for you to be used, and is with you all the time,” 

It felt like sacrilege to remove his hand from Echo, and Kix’s punishment was hearing the whine the younger man let out. 

“You could just be going about your day, then inside of your head, a stray through comes to the forefront of being taken aside, restrained perhaps, and used, by your true Sir-” 

“My true Sir?” Echo repeated breathlessly. 

“Yes, your true Sir,” Kix smiled “Your mind doesn’t recognize them, but your body does, all they have to say is a few words and your mind just switches off, your body answering for you, just as it is to me now,” his eyes drank in the pebbled, flushed flesh of the muscled body beneath him, gently brushing his hands over the edges of his ribs and arms “Deep down, you already know who your true Sir is, don’t you, Echo? They make you want this, making you desire to be a mindless fucktoy, after all- toys don’t need to be played with by everyone, they can be treasured, kept, owned, and there’s nothing happier than a well-kept, owned, mindless, fucktoy.” 

Echo moaned as Kix’s hands travelled lower and lower, thumbs sweeping over his nipples and pinching lightly. When his hands came to Echo’s shorts, he carefully lowered the band behind his patient’s balls. The thick, engorged cock fell wetly onto Echo’s stomach. When Kix issued his next order, he was helpless to obey. 

“Stroke yourself Echo,” He ordered “Nice and slow, you want to be a good little fucktoy, don’t you? Show me how good you can be,” 

A trembling hand met the weeping cock to slowly pump up and down “I’m a good fucktoy,” Echo repeated, biting his lip and moaning through clenched teeth “I’m a good fucktoy…” 

“So good,” Kix whispered in a near reverence at just how pliant and trusting Echo had become, the scent of musk was heady in the dark air of the room, threatening to swallow them both. 

“Have you ever been taken before, Echo? Used? Bent over, and fucked?” 

“N-no, never,” Echo swallowed and Kix felt his heart ache a little. Now he knew what to do, and just what to say. 

“Your true Sir is so lucky… I’m almost a little jealous, I won’t touch you, my shiny little fucktoy, that’s for your true Sir, and for them only, I won’t take that away from them, and you’ll feel so good when they take you finally, even better than you feel right now,” Walking around to the foot of the bed, he could see Echo’s balls thick and swollen, primed and ready to shoot at any moment. 

“I want you to picture them in your mind now, Echo, your true Sir, you don’t have to tell me what they look like or say their name, I just want you to picture them in your mind,” Kix came around to stand at the side of the bed again, bending down to whisper more filthy thoughts into Echo’s ear “They’re stroking themselves, just as you are now, and they’re so, very close, each time you breathe in, all you can smell is their scent surrounding you, filling you, you’re on your knees in front of them.” 

Echo’s breathing became erratic, his hand stroking faster, wet noises reverberating throughout the room as he began to pant. Helpless against Kix’s litany of sinful suggestions taking shape inside of his mind, controlling him. 

“Keep stroking, Echo,” Kix instructed, turning his head to reach for the bottle of water on the examination counter “Show your Sir just how good you are, show them just how much you want them.” 

“I want them, I’m a good fucktoy, I want-” Echo repeated the veins in his neck starting to strain as his muscles began to tremble. 

Kix twisted the cap on the bottle to open it “You want to cum for them, Echo?” 

“Yes!” He gasped. 

“Sick out your tongue and beg!” Kix’s voice took a rough edge that he, himself hardly recognized. Echo’s tongue rolled out of his mouth, whining, pleading wordlessly. If Echo could have seen himself, Kix knew he would have been humiliated, but right now he didn’t care. All he could focus on, all he could think of, was that burning need that Kix had stoked into an inferno burning through him. 

Squeezing out some of the water into the cupped palm of his hand, Kix drenched his fingers suddenly barking out the order that had Echo finally break completely. 

“Cum, fucktoy!” 

He flicked his hand, splashing Echo with the water.

“ _ **WOLFFE!**_ ”

Echo bellowed so loudly that Kix was briefly concerned one of the medical droids could have run in, shooting his heavy load all the way up his abs to the fringe of his pecks. His eyes shot open briefly only to roll back into his head, and finally, all was still in the room. Echo slumped back down onto the bed, exhausted, completely spent, and licking at the water droplets on his lips. 

Kix grabbed a wet wipe to clean him up, and Echo did not move or talk as he did so. Getting a blanket out from the cabinet in the corner, Kix unfolded it, and tucked the younger man into bed. He left the water bottle on the counter next to him, in easy view for Echo to find once he woke up. 

Finally, once he was done, he pressed a sweet kiss to Echo’s forehead. 

“When you wake up, you’ll feel refreshed, and happy, so happy in fact, that you’ll apply for three days cross-training with the 104th, and each night you’re not with him, you’ll dream about serving your true Sir, starting… now.”

Echo smiled in his sleep, blissfully unaware when Kix collected his datapad, turned off the lights, and left the room entirely. 

Whatever Echo and Wolffe got up to, whatever their feelings for one another, Kix wouldn’t say a word to the others unless either of them did so first. Although he hadn’t intended for Echo to respond in that way, he was happy to help in any way he could. Especially if it meant them finally getting the rest they deserved, and the sleep they needed. 

Tonight, it seemed that Echo was going to not just sleep, but have the best night's sleep of his entire life. 


End file.
